Dare to Wear?
by Diniseni
Summary: The group stops in Keterberg for a bit of relaxation. Luke is bored. Guy says "One". Jade appears at the most unwanted time.


So my sister found the power cord to our PS2, so while I watched my sister play ToA, I got inspired to write... this... Don't ask what it is.

I don't own ToA.

Read on!

* * *

It wasn't his fault, really. Luke dared him to do it. But when Jade returned, that wasn't how the story came out...

Anybody would agree that after spending days wandering the world with no shower or actual shelter, the Keterberg Hotel would be the place for rest and relaxation. Which was ultimately why Luke and Guy were sitting alone in their room while Jade occupied the washroom, and why Luke was very bored and in need of a good chuckle while he waited his turn.

Guy wasn't too bored since sword polishing in his spare time had become a little hobby of his. He hummed a tune off-kilter while he did just that.

The seconds ticked by, and Luke was contemplating going down the hall to see what the girls -namely Tear- were up to. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, planning to head to the door when something caught his eye. He glanced around the room before a grin spread across his face.

On the end of Jade's bed, folded neatly like a soldier would, was Jade's uniform. It was just sitting there, freshly washed... Luke glanced from Guy to the uniform, to the washroom door, to Guy, the uniform...

"Hey, Guy."

"Yeah?" Guy looked up from his sword, his face becoming worried when he saw the look on Luke's.

"How long do you think we have until Jade comes back?"

"Why?"

"I dare you to try on Jade's uniform."

Guy almost dropped his sword. "Wh-what?" He looked to Jade's uniform for a second. "Why?"

"Because I'm bored and your sword is already as shiny as Natalia's earrings."

"Um, Luke, I don't think that's the best idea..."

"C'mon, just for a minute! Then you can take it off before Jade comes out!" Luke clasped his hands together, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please?"

"You're acting like a kid!"

"I am a kid!"

Guy contemplated this for a bit. Luke was right, his sword was as polished as it was going to get, and he was getting kinda bored... But Jade had a habit of appearing at some of the most unwanted times...

"One minute, just one?"

"Oh man..." Guy sighed, setting his sword down behind him. "One."

"Yes!" Luke jumped up, punching the air. He slapped a hand over his mouth, looking to the washroom door, listening to running water. Guy shook his head as he removed his belt and shirts, staring down at Jade's uniform. Luke was grinning like a Cheshire cat on his bed.

One inch really made a difference, Luke learned as Guy finally fastened the last button. The gloves went a little higher on his arms and the boots might have been a size too big, though it wasn't too noticeable.

"You look great!" Luke clapped and Guy adjusted the gloves.

"I don't know how he does it." Guy looked at himself. "This thing it kinda stuffy..."

"And he ran through a volcano with it, but that's not the point. The point is, the others have to see this!" Luke jumped up and grabbed the swordsman's arm, dragging him to the door.

"Wait-no-Luke! Stop, what if Jade comes out and sees his uniform gone?"

"We'll be real quick!" The red head pulled him down the hall, knocking quickly. "Hey, guys! C'mere!"

There was shuffling from the other side before the door was opened ever so slightly by Natalia. "Luke, you don't have to be so..." she blinked. "What are you two up to?"

"What?" Came Anise's voice and the door swung open. "What happened?"

Guy sighed again as both girls covered their mouths in a poor attempt of hiding their laughter. "Luke wouldn't leave me alone about it, so-"

"About what?" Tear stuck her head through their washroom door. "Guy, why are you wearing the Colonel's uniform?"

"Luke told me to!"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me it's never crossed your mind!" Luke chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Actually, it hasn't..."

"Man, Guy! You look pretty cool!" Anise said as she looked him up and down, a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Yes, almost like a true soldier." Natalia added.

"Really?" Guy pulled at the gloves a bit again. "When you put it like that, I do kinda feel that way."

"Man, imagine what Jade would say if he saw this." Luke said. He didn't notice when Natalia placed her hand over he mouth again or when Anise's face flushed red or when Tear returned quietly to the washroom. "Probably something like..." he suddenly trailed off, his face freezing. "Eh, he's right behind me, isn't he?" Natalia nodded. "Heh..."

"My my, Guy, I didn't know _you _joined the Malkuth Military as well! Why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have volunteered to have you in _my _division! By the way, do any of you know the whereabouts of my uniform?"


End file.
